Love Is Our Home
by Romantic and Proud of it
Summary: Set at the end of Revelations. Adama and Roslin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:-

I do not own these characters, RDM does.

Love is Our Home.

Chapter 1

Flames of Despair.

They had built a bonfire from the scattered time-worn timbers around them. Admiral William Adama stood at a distance, watching the various groups of people scattered around the fire, where they sat on the ground, taking in the heat of the flames to warm their bodies. Red and orange lights, danced across their forms, silhouetting some while vibrantly animating others.

It had gotten dark quite quickly and a damp chill had settled around them. He watched as Saul Tigh sat with Caprica Six, one hand on her knee, the other clutching a silver flask to his lips for a swig of what Bill presumed was the Chief's unique brand. Bill had not spoken a word to Saul since he had been led away by marines to the brig. He could not bare to look at him now, the pain of Saul's revelation still too fresh in his mind.

His eyes settled on Laura. She was seated on a large piece of debris, her book of scriptures, lay closed, clasped in her hands. Reflections flickered across her glasses as she stared into the dancing flames. She was deep in thought he surmised. Her expression was emotionless. She had been this way since the shock of the days events had sunk in. Earlier, he had not known what to say to her so he had walked along the shoreline, alone, to contemplate what the fleet should do next, now that their hopes and dreams had been obliterated. He needed some clarity.

He had lingered for while, at the waters edge and watched as the grey swell of the ocean swept in towards him, breaking in white crests and gently rolling to shore. His eyes, normally the brightest blue, took on the same greyness of the sea before him.

"There must be more than this" he said out loud. "Why this? What did we do to deserve this?" he shouted to the sea, to the angry sky on the horizon. He would have to be strong for the fleet and for Laura. He would search every inch of this planet if he had to. There had to be somewhere that was habitable. He would commence a detailed recon of the planet starting tomorrow. It would at least give his people a sense of purpose and motivation which is exactly what they needed now more than ever…..

Laura sat staring at the flames in front of her, feeling the warmth lap her face. She was still in shock at the days events. She had lost track of how long she had been sat like this. She became aware of the fact that she was alone. How long had Bill been gone? She removed her glasses and put them in the breast pocket of her coat. She could not stop thinking of the angry, tormented look on Bill's face as he had thrown his handful of radio active soil to the ground. At the thought of his breakdown after Tigh had told him he was one of the five. Her heart was ripped into shreds as her mind formed an image of him falling apart without her to hold him and assure him that everything would be alright, to show him the love he needed.

Laura startled at the sudden crunch of gravel beside her and turned quickly to look up at the cause of the disturbance. Bill gave her a soft barely there smile to which she motioned him to sit beside her. They were far enough away from anyone else to be able to talk without being overheard which pleased him as he really wanted to comfort her with words of love. She looked cold, even though she wore a heavy coat. He worried that she should not be out in the cold chill of the night in her weakened state. He instinctively placed his arm around her for protection, pulling her to him tightly. She leaned into him. "Hmmm, I missed you. Are you okay?" she said in a quiet whisper. He kissed her forehead and caressed her hands with his free hand, trying to warm her icy fingers. "I just needed some time to get my head together. I'm okay now. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I'm here now".

They sat and talked about his plans to search the planet for a habitable piece of land to settle. He was starting to feel more positive. He had to be for her. She needed him to be her rock. To get her through, to have something for her to have hope in. It had been the first real chance to talk since her return from the basestar. He sat and listened as she told him of her vision of her death and how he had kissed her and put his wedding ring on her finger. He felt a knot in his stomach and his eyes were hazed by his unwept tears for her. He did not want to picture the image of her dying in the stark clinical surroundings of life station. He looked into her eyes and stroked the side of her face. "We can change the future. Your vision doesn't have to be reality. I will prove it to you I promise." They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then they moved towards each other meeting in the middle with a gentle melding of lips. It reminded him of the first time he had kissed her, when she had promoted him to Admiral, but this time he knew the kiss was for a different reason. "I love you" he said. Laura smiled and drew a hand up to his hair running her fingers through the greying strands, then traced her fingers down his cheek. "About time" she replied. To this, he smiled and pulled her to him to kiss her again. This time the kiss was more urgent and he probed her lips to take him in, which she did. The sensation was amazing. The tastes of each other for the first time as they explored each others mouths.

He gently broke the kiss and drew back to look at her. She was puzzled by his sudden thoughtful look. He withdrew his arm from around her and reached down to his left hand to remove his wedding ring. She looked at him as he held it in his fingers. He looked up into her eyes. "I am going make things better starting right now. Marry me Laura." He placed the ring on her finger and looked at her again, studying her reaction. Laura's face was half smile, half tears. She nodded her affirmation and then clarified it with a throaty "yes".

She kissed him unreservedly. Deep and loving with all she had. She was sure beyond a shadow of doubt that she wanted to belong to this man she loved with every fibre of her being. He had bared his soul to her and she wanted to give herself to him completely, soul for soul, heart for heart, body for body.

William Adama was the happiest man on Earth. A statement he was totally sure of. "Right now!" he said. She was so surprised that all she could say was "really, now? How?" "Helo can do the ceremony right now, here in front of the fire. Not quite what I imagined but all that matters is that we get married."

"Okay, right now, right here!" Laura replied, trying to believe it was her own voice saying the words she was hearing.

And so it was, that Admiral William Adama (her Bill) and President Laura Roslin (his Laura), married by the light of the fire and the sound of the ocean waves with their friends (their family) beside them to bare witness to their love for each other and above all, hope.

To Be Continued…………………

Hope you like it. Any reviews greatly appreciated. Thanks XX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No More Fairytales.

They had sat by the fire for some time, the reality of their new found situation slowly sinking in. They were married now. Even though it was an intimate time for them and they were very content with each other, there was still an overtone of deep sadness in their demeanour. Laura had been absently stroking the pages of her scriptures whilst staring into the flames in front of her. Her slightly too big wedding ring glinting in the amber glow. Suddenly, she ripped a page from the book, screwed it up and threw it into the fire. Bill was completely shocked at this unprovoked act.

"Laura, what are you doing? Why did you do that?" His voice was shaky.

"Well, I have followed the scriptures all this time and look where we are. If I'm the dying leader, I shouldn't even be here at all. I am glad that I am here still, but this is not really what I imagined Earth would be like for our people. I was expecting, well, more than this. Trees, grass, blue skies and people. The Thirteenth Tribe. I was hoping for home. A new start for what is left of our colonies. I feel so bad that they have followed me on nothing more than my own visions and beliefs in this bunch of fairytales." Laura waved the book in demonstration of her point.

"I have led them to this. How can I face them when we go back up to Galactica. What will I tell them. I have no right to be happy when I know that I pushed them to this. I made you believe and I let you down." She was not angry when she spoke. Her voice was wavering and fighting back tears.

Bill held her tight and tried to comfort her.

"You are not to blame for any of this. What happened here, happened along time ago. We had no way of knowing that we would be led to this. We all followed the road that led us here. We all played our part. You can't carry this burden all on your own. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be alive at all. You saved all those people by bringing them all together and running for their lives. Me, well I was willing to fight till the death. You convinced me to run with you and I am glad I did. If had known then what I know now, I would make the same choices again. We have come so far and somehow we will get past this. We are alive and that is what is important. We have to look to the future. Find another way."

Tears spilled down Laura's cheeks. "I seem to remember you saying something like that before, about looking to the future. Do you really think we can come back from this? Where will we go?"

"I don't know but we have to try. That's all I know. We must not give up hope" He kissed her tears away, holding her tightly.

She looked into his eyes and he gave her the strength to carry on. "We don't need these scriptures anymore. From now on, we make our own future, make our own path. No more fairytales".

"Yes, we will and we will do it for them and for us, you and me. We will find that lake and build that cabin, I promise."

TO BE CONTINUED……


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's About Time

They took the trip back to Galactica, along with Lee, Saul and Caprica. On arrival, the atmosphere was nothing like that of the earlier celebrations. It was quiet and very subdued. No one spoke except for the bare essentials. Even so, the Admiral and the President did not seem to attract the blameworthy looks of disappointment that they had expected. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet. They did not want to think about that right now.

They bid their goodbyes to the others, with vows to make an announcement to the fleet in the morning. It was 01.00am and they all needed some rest before the onslaught of questions and explanations that were due to follow soon.

Bill and Laura walked silently to his quarters, There were no guards posted at the door and Bill sealed the hatch behind them. Laura sunk down onto his couch, still in her coat. She looked cold, tired and utterly drained. Bill knelt down in front of her and took off her boots, gently massaging her icy toes. She looked down at him, his face as warm as the fire that she had been looking into earlier on Earth.

He smiled at her gently and then stood to remove his coat. He wore a black roll neck sweater and his combat pants. He sat down beside her and removed his own boots with a sigh.

"You need warming up. Why don't you take a nice hot shower while I fix us a hot drink. It will do you the world of good. Come on, up you get!" Bill stood and pulled her to her feet, pushing her in the direction of the head.

Laura did not put up a fight and slowly walked to the head and shut the door behind her. Bill knew she did not want him to see her without her wig. She was so careful to make sure that she always had her scarf on when he was around. He understood her reasons, but to him, she was lovely always.

He heard the sound of the shower and then set about the task of making a hot drink for them both. He was not hungry, nor did he wish to indulge in alcohol, particularly after his earlier experience. After a short while, Laura emerged from the head wearing her white fluffy robe. She had replaced her wig with the cream and floral scarf that Emily had given her. She looked much warmer now. The colour had returned to her skin and her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Better?" He said offering her a cup of tea,

"Yes, much better thanks. I hadn't realised how cold I had gotten"

"You hungry?"

"No thanks, I don't feel up to eating at this time of night"

"I'm just going to have a shower myself, if that's ok. I need to get out of this stuff. I'll be back in few minutes." He went off to the head.

Laura sat and sipped her tea. The warmth seeping into her from the inside out. She looked down at her ring and twisted it with her thumb. She still couldn't believe that she was married. It seemed surreal to her. Nothing on this day had turned out in anyway expected. Despite everything, her new status filled her with a sense of hope for the future. A new beginning for them. She would not give up hope. She will make the best of all that they have starting from this point forward. He was her husband now and she intended to be his wife for as long as she had left.

Bill came out of the head, wearing his bathrobe, drying his hair with a towel. He sat down beside her and picked up his coffee, sipping it. He propped his bare legs up on the coffee table and looked at Laura who was in turn looking at said bare legs. He smirked at her interest until she looked up to him. She smiled, knowing she had been caught. He put his cup down and took hers from her , placing it on the table next to his. He gently pulled her to him and soothed her face with his hand.

He leaned in and tenderly kissed her. He drew back a little and to his surprise, she placed her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him back to her. Her mouth was on his this time, kissing a little more passionately than he had kissed her. He deepened the kiss, pulled her closer still. He felt, rather than heard, the little moan that came from her throat. She sent a pulse through his body and he found himself responding to her. When they parted from their kiss, her pools of green had turned dark and she had a look in her eyes he had never seen before.

She was experiencing feelings that she had long forgotten about. His eyes were dark and his face was so full of love and pure longing. She knew now how much she wanted him. She kissed him again, this time tongues tasting and exploring each others mouths. Their hands began to feel each others bodies over the fabric of their robes. Bill broke his mouth away, so that he could trial kisses along her neck and onto her shoulder. Laura nibbled at his earlobe and kissed gently at the skin behind it. He pulled at the knotted belt of her robe and slipped his hand around her waist, feeling the silk of her nightgown. She gasped at his touch and he stilled his motions to look at her.

"You ok, I mean … is it ok for me….do you want me to stop….." Bill was stumbling his words.

"Shhh, it's fine. I think we should continue this in your rack that's all…." Laura whispered back, practically purring.

"Yeah. Are you sure. If you don't feel well enough, we can wait, I don't want to hurt you…"

"Yes I am sure and no, you won't hurt me. Anyway, it's about time, don't you think?"

Bill smiled again and stood up, pulling her up with him. He led her to his rack, then turned to face her. He held her hands in his for a while, gazing at her in awe, then he slid his hands up her arms to the collar of her robe. Slowly, he pulled it down her body and then draped it over a nearby chair. She stood in her silk gown that clung to her figure in all the right places. He had never seen her wear this particular garment before. Since she had been staying in his quarters, she had taken to wearing the old pyjamas he had given her. "She must have been hiding this one." He mused to himself.

She sensed his eyes probing her body and felt a wave of self consciousness. Suddenly, she felt very nervous about what they were about to do. She could not meet his eyes, so she looked down at the floor. His finger pulled her chin up level with his and he stepped closer to her, their bodies almost touching. He probed her eyes and spoke softly. "You are so beautiful Laura. My beautiful wife, always."

He kissed her soundly, running his hands over her body, causing more of the moans he had heard earlier. He wondered what other sounds he may hear from her before the night was through.

Laura undid his robe and it fell to the floor, leaving him in just his boxers. The evidence of his arousal, pressing against her. He slid his fingers under the straps of her gown and lowered them down her arms until the fabric pooled around her feet. She shivered in his arms, at the sudden coolness of the air on her naked skin. Bill pushed them both down onto his rack and covered them with the sheets, aware of her fragile resistance to the cold. She felt glorious next to his skin. He kissed her over and over then worked his way down to her breasts. He was not sure whether he should touch the cause of her illness. As if sensing this, she pulled his hand to her breast as a sign of permission to continue. He kissed and teased each of her nipples in turn with his tongue, causing her to squirm beneath him. His hands worked their way to her underwear and very carefully, he removed them. He ran his hands down over her hips and along her thighs causing her to shiver again, only this time for another reason.

His kisses continued down her stomach, he teased her just above the tops of her thighs. She murmured his name and ran her fingers through his hair as he began to kiss her gently where she wanted him to be. He could feel her soft vocals, her approval of what he was doing to her. He was lost in her. She was utterly intoxicating.

Laura could not think of anything else except what Bill was doing to her. He was beyond belief. His tender loving was everything she had hoped for and so much more. She had definitely dreamt of times like these, but nothing could prepare her for the real thing. It was not long before she was overwhelmed by the sensations he caused and her mind and body burst in a cascade of bright lights and explosions as her climax smashed into her.

Bill heard her cry out his name as he felt the trembling of her body. He calmed her down and soothed her with gentle kisses. Kissing his way back up her body, he eventually lay back down beside her and held her tight. The look of sheer bliss in her eyes told him everything. She reached for him and kissed him softly. Her hands were hungry for him and she found the waistband of his boxers, carefully pulling them down. He discarded the unwanted garment and returned his attention to her. She caressed him slowly, getting to know the feel of him. She was surprised at his fit body, the muscles in his chest and his thighs. She reached down between them and took him her hand. He was certainly a lot more well endowed than she had imagined. She began to stroke him slowly and deliberately, his moans filling the room. She kissed him as she continued, his returning kiss was strong and full of passion. It was not long before he grabbed at her wrist and stilled her motions. He pushed her onto her back and slid his knees between her legs and held himself over her, never breaking the kiss. Slowly, she guided him to where he was aching to be. He felt good inside her as he completed her at last. This is what she had been waiting for all her life.

He was careful not to hurt her and he stopped to study her face for any discomfort. When he was finally as far as he could go, he stilled. "I Love You" he whispered. "I Love You Too" Laura replied, tears rolling down her cheek. "As long as we have each other, Love is Our Home" she whispered to him as she moved to kiss him. He began to move, and she pulled him as close as she could, moving in counterpoint. It was tender and loving. It did not take long for them both to reach the point of sheer heaven and bliss. Their cries of joy filled the room until their was only the sound of the breathing. They lay in each others arms, finally, after everything they had been through, happy in the knowledge that they had found each other and would be together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
